Son of the Space Pirate Queen Emeraldas
by scouttroop
Summary: In a parallel/alternate world of Mother Pureblood and Fifth Galactic Civil War, Naruto gets adopted by the Space Pirate name Emeraldas. See how Naruto's adventure goes in space and various planets. Star Wars: Empire Adventure (Chapters currently being fixed and altered)
1. Queen pirate 1

**Queen pirate 1**

 **So here's the new story where Naruto gets adopted by the beautiful space pirate Emeraldas from a parallel/alternate universe which Avarik and Elsek talked about from mother pureblood.**

 **Disclaimers: Naruto and Queen Emeraldas are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Leji Matsumoto, finally Star wars it belongs to Disney and Lucasarts.**

Konoha

This village is being attacked by the nine-tailed fox name Kyuubi which was cause by a mysterious masked man who claims to be Madara Uchiha after the birth of Naruto the son of Kushina and Minato Uzumaki Namikaze. Everyone did their best to defend the village with some help from their allies the Galactic Empire. In one spot where the infant Naruto is, there was Kushina and Minato dying after shielding Naruto from Kyuubi's claw as they seal it into the infant.

"Kushina, Naruto will be seen as a hero for saving the village and sealing Kyuubi", a dying Minato said to his wife.

"I know Minato, the village will see our son as a hero", Kushina said dying with her husband and tears.

Before they could say their last words a black hooded woman steps out of the shadows and walks up to the infant Naruto and picks him up. Kushina then speaks to the hooded woman.

"Wait what are you doing!?" she asked the woman holding the sleeping infant in her arms.

"I shall raise Naruto as his adopted mother Lady Uzumaki and Lord Hokage, but I will raises him in space or on various planets", the hooded woman said to the dying parents of Naruto.

XXX

Then a squad of imperial storm troopers arrived at the scene and confronts them and pointed their rifles at the hooded woman holding Naruto.

"Halt in the name of the Empire", the storm trooper commander said until the woman removes her hood and the troopers recognize her.

"Oh it's just you Emeraldas", the storm trooper commander said and the others lower their weapons.

"I'll be taking Naruto as my own adopted son and raise him in space and various worlds. I already had a discussion with Nihilus", Emeraldas said to them and they nodded.

"Alright I shall be taking my leave now, you imperials can make up a good lie to everyone in Konoha if you want to", she said to them walking back to the Queen Emeraldas.

XXX

On the Queen Emeraldas, Emeraldas still holding Naruto in her arms orders the ship to lift off and leave the planet.

'I just hope Nihilus and the Empire can handle things in Konoha", she thought while feeding Naruto the milk he wants.

Basically with Naruto off world with his adopted mother, Nihilus would have the opportunity to dispose of one such corruption in the village.

XXX

Konoha council meeting

"Lord Nihilus your men reported to you that they found Minato and Kushina's bodies but no sign of their son Naruto after they sealed Kyuubi into him", Hiruzen back to his position of third Hokage said to Nihilus.

"That's corrected Sarutobi, anyway Minato and Kushina's wishes even if Naruto's is not here is they wish him to be seen as a hero for keeping Kyuubi at bay", Nihilus said and awaiting a response from them.

"I think we should kill the demon while it's in human form if it was here", a random civilian member said and the rest agreed making Nihilus twitch with anger.

"I have better suggestion I think we should make the demon into a weapon, it would make our village the strongest in the planet", the bandage man name Danzo Shimura said.

According to the imperial records, Danzo Shimura only cares about making his village the dominated force and make everybody play it his way and he's very war crazy only because Hiruzen got the title of Hokage and he didn't. As a result he becomes corrupted.

"Oh so unwise", Nihilus said as he use the force to shut all the doors trapping all of the corrupt members as he activates his lightsaber.

"Before I start, Naruto was taken off planet by an old friend of ours, her name is Emeraldas and she is a space pirate. She and I had a word before her arrival and she said she will raise him as her adopted son in space and various planets", Nihilus reveals the truth before lunging at the corrupt members and killing them all and ignoring their pleas.

XXX

"We are leaving, all ships get ready to jump to hyperspace", the sith lord Kotori Shirakawa announce to her fleet.

In space the entire fleet of the Sith Empire leaves the planet and goes into hyperspace after learning what happen in Konoha so the fifth galactic civil war will take place elsewhere.

XXX

Konoha

" _My liege",_ Admiral Piett contacted Nihilus.

"What is it Admiral?"

" _The Sith imperial fleet just left the planet_ ", the Admiral gave his report to Nihilus.

"Then there is no point of us staying here now since Naruto is off planet. Warn all of our imperial forces on planet to return to the stardestroyers where going to follow the Queen Emeraldas and protect both Naruto and Emeraldas from the Sith Empire and any other enemy."

" _Understood my liege_ ", the Admiral complied and begin ordering all imperial forces on the planet to return to the fleet.

XXX

Queen Emeraldas somewhere in space

"Mama", the infant Naruto said his first words making Emeraldas smile.

"Naruto you said your first words and you called me mama, I'm so happy for you", Emeraldas then kisses him in the forehead.

"Naruto you will learn a lot from me and some friends of mine on how to be a space pirate like me and Harlock if you want", she said to him as the infant Naruto falls asleep in her arms.

 **End**

 **So what do you think. I will do the next one which Maetel will adopt Naruto, in this story he will learn who his real parents is since Emeraldas will tell him and she is a friend and ally to the Galactic Empire. Naruto antagonists will not pose as much of a threat since he was taken off planet. Nihilus killed all the corrupted council members just to purge the corruption in Konoha.**


	2. Queen 2 (Rewritten)

**Queen 2 (Rewritten)**

 **Next chapter is years later.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Queen Emeraldas somewhere in space

Naruto is using the same sword sparing with his mother Emeraldas. Naruto dodge an incoming strike and he made his move knocking his mother's sword out of her hands and he catches it.

"Nice job Naruto you're getting better at this", she said to him smiling as Naruto toss the sword back to her.

"Again mom?" he asked her for another round.

"Alright them Naruto."

XXX

Next Naruto is training with a blaster gun use by someone Emeraldas knew. The original user was a man name Tochiro and right now he is currently deceased. So Emeraldas suggested that her only son Naruto should use it because ever since she raised him as her own just like Minato and Kushina wanted Naruto grew up to be not just a ninja but a space pirate as well.

"Hey mom this Cosmo Dragoon gun, Captain Harlock also have one right?" he asked while shooting more practice targets.

"Yes Naruto he does and the same sword as well", Emeraldas answered his question.

"Hey Naruto will be at Earth soon so finish up and get ready", she said to him.

"Alright then mom", he continues to shoot the few remaining targets.

The Earth that Emeraldas just mention is the same Earth which the Galactic Empire came from since they all live in the same universe, it's a futuristic Earth since the Galactic Empire controls it and in brink of war against the Sith Empire which marks the 5th Galactic Civil War. Well this Earth has an imperial defense force defending it while others are battling the Sith imperial forces off planet.

XXX

Earth

As soon as the Queen Emeraldas arrived, imperial escort carriers formed up with it and began hailing the ship.

" _We have you on your frequency please identified_ ", the imperial pilot said on the frequency.

"This is the Queen Emeraldas requesting permission to dock on planet surface", Emeraldas answered on the frequency.

" _Roger that Queen Emeraldas permission granted out_ ", the pilot said cutting off the frequency.

The Queen Emeraldas lands safely on the planet surface, Naruto puts on the same space pirate outfit **(same outfit worn by Captain Harlock except it's the younger version for Naruto)** and he puts on his ninja headband that has a skull and crossbones on it.

Dozens of storm troopers are waiting for them with sentinel-class shuttles and AT-ST walkers as they disembark from the ship. Emeraldas and Naruto is greeted by an imp officer name Trachta who commands the imperial forces here while Lord Nihilus, Robin and Valencia's absents.

"Welcome Emeraldas and Naruto", Trachta greeted and welcome both of them.

"The pleasure Grand Moff Trachta is ours", Emeraldas said to him.

"If the both of you are going to stay on Earth for a while feel free to stay however you want. Everyone in the Galactic Empire see you as our friend and ally", Trachta tells them.

"Not to worry Trachta we won't be here for that long", Emeraldas said smiling.

"If you say so", Trachta said and snapping his fingers and more storm troopers move into city for patrols.

XXX

While walking on the streets people are staring at them, well it's because of Naruto since some heard that Emeraldas had a son but they never imagine that he would wear the same outfit and wield the same weapons like his mother including Harlock.

"Excuse me mom mind if we grab a drink and something to eat at that bar", Naruto asked pointing at the bar.

"Alright Naruto but I think you should asked for a sentry to keep an eye", Emeraldas said and Naruto has just the thing for a sentry.

"Shadow clone jutsu", Naruto clones appears in a puff of smoke much to the civilian's on streets shock.

"You guys will be doing sentry since imperial patrol is too far away from here", Naruto ordered them and they depart as Naruto and his mom enters the bar.

XXX

Inside the bar

There were people and imperials inside drinking and eating when they hear footsteps coming from the entrance and they turn their heads to see. Naruto and Emeraldas emerge and they walk down the stairs, imperials and imperials civilians paid no mind to them.

"Give me and my son something to drink", Emeraldas said to the bar tender at the counter.

"Yes maim so what it will be?"

"Wine please", Emeraldas said to the bar tender and it was Naruto's turn.

"Juice only and ramen for food as well", Naruto gave his order.

"Coming right up", the bartender begins to ready it all.

"You know Naruto, everywhere we go and stop you always come asking for ramen for food", Emeraldas said to him.

"Well I do like and enjoy that stuff believe it", Naruto answered her.

"Well your name means ramen", she said to laughing a bit, also Emeraldas knows where he got this habit from his real mother Kushina Uzumaki since she also loves ramen too.

"Don't make fun of me mom!"

XXX

Imperial base somewhere on Earth

"Trachta just what do suppose Kotori Shirakawa and her Sith Empire are up to anyway?"

"If you want to know she and her Sith forces are attacking and slaughtering other planets and it's inhabitants.

"Anything else on their list?"

"Maybe? Lord Nihilus did mention they are also searching for anyone who would want rule the Galaxy. For example those who will be their allies", Trachta answered his question.

"Everyone who would be the Sith Empire's allies are always seen as pawns by Kotori."

"Even by her best man Shogo Makishima", Trachta mentions him since Shogo is not just a sith trooper but Kotori's best man.

"Just send a message to Nihilus that Emeraldas and Naruto are here", Trachta said and the imp officer left to send the message to Nihilus.

XXX

Elsewhere in space

Inside the harrower-class dreadnought's bridge Kotori and Shogo are discussing something.

"Are you sure we can find other races who are willing to join us Lady Kotori? It's just that you will always throw them away after they have served their purpose, not that I care anyway" he asked her about this.

"Will play along with other races if they asked for it Shogo, because they will never see a single light end", Kotori said to Shogo laughing evilly.

 **End**

 **So since a rewritten this chapter, I will choose which enemy that will be the Sith Empire's allies. My vote and preferences is the Afressian since they were Emeraldas enemy in her series, but only for 2 episodes.**

 **Also Harlock, Emeraldas, Maetel and other series that they appeared in is the same universe of the Star Wars: Empire universe, just in a alternate universe of it.**


End file.
